Naruto Meets a Pokegirl
by maverick9871
Summary: This is just a random ideal I had for a story after reading a narutoXpokegirl crossover. Small lemon. Enjoy


I don't own Naruto or Pokegirl

14 year old Naruto Uzumaki struggled against the tongue of Orochimaru as he lifted him above his head and raised Naruto shirt.

Naruto screamed in gasping breaths "Let me go you bastard."

Orochimaru thought "_so this is the seal that holds the beast at bay. With this his and the nine tails chakra will mix together even quicker." _as he held his hand out and 5 different color flames covered each of his fingers and Orochimaru slammed his fingers into Naruto stomach screaming "5 star seal." as Naruto passed out from the pain he tossed Naruto toward a tree which he hit and he began to fall toward the ground.

Sakura screamed "Naruto." as she threw a kunai to catch his jacket to save his life.

As this was going on inside Naruto he awoke and looked around and thought "_where am I."_

A voice said "Follow the light kit." and Naruto blinked and slowly followed the red light and a few minutes later he was standing in front of a big cage with a storm of chakra swirling around it and Naruto asked "What is that."

A voice said "That Naruto is the cage I was sealed into." making Naruto jump and look over and see a girl about 5'5 with red hair on her head and on her 9 tails behind her but no where else and she is also completely naked and he quickly turned away.

The girl giggles and said "Well, you sure are a shy one aren't you."

Naruto said "Put some cloths on please."

The girl said "Sorry, can't. Don't have any."

Naruto quickly rips his jacket off and throws it to her and she pouts as she puts it on and said "Your no fun." and Naruto turns and sees that shes covered and asked "Who and what are you."

The girl said "I am a Pokegirl."

Naruto blinked and blinked again and asked "Huh."

The girl giggled and said "Listen, I will explain more later, but your pink haired friend is in danger." as Naruto began to fade away.

Time skip

Naruto stood in front of Kakashi and said "What, why can't you train me."

Kakashi sighed and said "Listen Naruto, I have to train Sasuke for his match and...."

Naruto slapped him across the face and said "You god damn hypocrite. Those who follow the rules huh, guess that makes you lower then trash." as he turned and stomped away.

A few moments later a swirl of leaves appeared and Ebuse was standing there and he looked confused and asked "Wheres Naruto."

Kakashi sighed and said "He stormed off upset when I told him I had to train Sasuke."

With Naruto

Naruto walked out of the hospital when a voice inside his head said "Listen Naruto, head toward where you saved Iruka from Mizuki."

Naruto blinked and asked "Whose there." making several people look at him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head embarrassed and the voice said "Its me, the girl you gave the jacket to, now hurry up, I don't have much time."

Naruto frowned as he quickly jumped away and thought "_who is that and where is she."_

A few minutes later he was in the clearing where he saved Iruka and the voice said "Now quickly head away from the village west for about an hour. If we don't hurry your going to die."

Naruto said "Wait, who...."

The voice demanded "HURRY OR WE WILL BOTH DIE, I CAN'T HOLD THIS BACK MUCH LONGER, PLEASE."

Naruto heard the pleading in the voice and he quickly left the village and he soon came across a cave and the voice said "HURRY, INSIDE NOW."

Naruto said "Not until I get some answers."

The voice sounding like it was in pain said "Please, just trust me for one time. If you don't we both die......plea.e..." as the voice started to break up.

Naruto frowned and quickly entered the cave and the voice said "...n th....back....

Naruto hurried toward the end of the cave and asked "What now."

The voice said "S...rch for a ....ll."

Naruto asked "Huh."

Again the voice said "Sear....a....ball..."

Naruto asked "One more time."

The voice said "Search......ball."

Naruto blinked and thought a second and said "Oh, search for a ball." as he quickly looked around and he saw a red and white ball on the floor and he picked it up and asked "This it."

The voice said in straining voice "Click the button."

Naruto blinked and looked at the ball and asked "This thing." as he pushed the gray button in the front and a red beam shot out of the ball and his stomach and he felt extreme pain and he fell to the ground dropping the ball and he began gasping for breath as he heard a rocking motion.

He looked over and saw the ball moving back and forward a few times when suddenly it burst open and the girl appeared from before shocking Naruto and she quickly grabbed him and using her claws began to rip his shirt and pants off him and he screamed "Wait...what....stop....help." as the girl grabbed the remains of his cloths as he tried to scoot away and threw them away and she grabbed his leg and pulled him back and before he had a chance to say anything she sat down on him and began to kiss him passionately shocking him.

After a few seconds he slowly began to return the kiss and he felt himself getting turned on and he broke the kiss as he felt his member touch her leg and said "Sorry abo..." as she quickly tackled his lips again and used her tails to hold his arms down as she leaned back and took his member into her and she began to move and Naruto said "No wait." and the girl looked at him with lust covered eyes and said "Quite." as she began to move quicker.

Naruto thought "_this can't be happening." _as he felt himself getting even more turned on and slowly started to push to meet her movements and the woman smirked and pulled his arms toward her C-cup breast and placed his hands on her breast and began moving them with her hands as well and Naruto began doing it himself understanding.

They continued like this for about 5 minutes when the girl began to shudder and Naruto felt her squeezing him tighter as she picked her speed up and he felt himself build up and he said "I can't hold it back." as he exploded into her.

As they were both panting Naruto looked at the woman on top of him that was sweating and the woman said "Finally........" as she fell on top and passed out.

Time skip

The day of the finals of the Chunnin exam arrived and everyone was looking down at the competitors and everyone notice there were 2 people missing and soon a person about 6'1 with blond hair a white cloak, a pair of black pants and a blue shirt walked out of the tunnel to the stadium blowing a bubble, wearing a pair of sunglasses and a smile on his face and as he got closer he said "Whats up." making everyone think "_what the hell is he on and where can I get some."_

The proctor said "Who are you."

The person said "Names Naruto Uzumaki...you know, the demon brat." as he blew another bubble still with a smile on his face shocking everyone.

The proctor sweat dropped and asked "Are you OK."

Naruto said "never been better. So whats going on."

Everyone just stared at him and the proctor said "Right, as I was about to say, the rules are the same as before. If I say the battles over or your opponent gives up the match ends. Do I make myself clear."

A bubble popping was heard drawing everyone attention to Naruto who smirked and asked "What."

The third sweat dropped and thought "_what is wrong with you Naruto."_

The proctor said "Anyways, would everyone but Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga please leave the arena."

As everyone was leaving they shot a look at Naruto who still was smiling and the proctor said "Alright, the first match of the Chunnin exams between Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki begins." as he dropped his arm and jumped back.

Naruto blew another bubble and Neji said "You are fated to lose."

Naruto yawned and said "Yeah, whatever, I don't really care right now. Hey proctor. I was told familiar such as a dog was allowed in these competitions right." making everyone sweat drop and the proctor nods and Naruto asked "Are they limited to just dogs or can any familiar no matter what species or gender it is be allowed."

Neji said "This is pointless."

The proctor said "There is no restriction on what a familiar is....why."

Naruto said "Good, then she can come out." as he reached for his belt making Neji tense preparing to attack and Naruto pulled out a red and white ball and he pressed the gray button on the top and threw it and said "Kyu, I chose you." as the ball hit the ground and everyone tensed as a red beam shot out of the ball and several people blew back with a nosebleed as the girl appeared just like before except this time she had on a black leather halter top and a black miniskirt.

The proctor asked "What the hell."

Naruto said "She's a Pokegirl." as he blew another bubble.

The third tensed as he heard this and the proctor said "Hold the match, she looks human and humans aren't allowed."

The girl said "I am not human and for that matter no one here actually is either if you actually want to get technical about it."

Everyone blinked and the proctor asked "Huh."

Naruto smirked and the girl turned and asked "May I tell them."

Naruto shrugged and said "Sure, why not. Its not like I'm going to be around after today anyways so you might as well tell them then entire truth starting with the 6 realm sage bastard."

The girl nods and the third shushin to the arena and said "Hold it." making everyone look at him.

Naruto said "What's up Jiji."

The third looked at the girl and asked "Who are you."

The girl said "The names Kyu and like I said, I am a Pokegirl."

The third frowned and Naruto said "So you knew all along, didn't you." making everyone look between Naruto and the third.

The third asked "Knew what Naruto."

Naruto said "Enough games old man, you knew about the truth of the Pokegirls all along didn't you."

The third said "I don't know what you...."

Naruto said "I am talking about the truth about about how all of us came to be here today and about the truth about the Kyuubi attack on the village 14 years ago. You knew that there was an easier way to stop the Kyuubi without anyone dying and you refused to tell the Yondaime because you wanted to keep the secret about...." as the third moved and held a kunai at Naruto neck only for Naruto to waver and disappear.

Kyu said "I am sorry but I can not let you harm my tamer."

The third turned and looked at her and the third said "Stay out of this."

Kyu said "Goodbye then." as picked up her poke ball and handed it to beside her and it disappeared in a waver and the third said "ANBU Stop her." and several ANBU appeared and she stopped.

Kyu turned and said "If you know the truth then you know exactly who I am. If your willing to kill to keep the secret from these people then fine. The only reason my tamer came here today was to drop his Hiate off anyways since we are leaving this village and the elemental nations and going back where everyone here came from.

The third said "I can't allow that to happen."

The girl eyes flashed red and the world around the entire stadium changed and she disappeared and the world showed a sight from above the world and her voice echoed across the area

700 years ago this is what the world looked like. Modern technology ruled the world and it was a prosperous time for all mankind.....

A scientist by the name of Jim Sukotto aka Sukebe mixed the DNA of creatures from different dimensions with that of human females and created the first Pokegirl's as his servants. The government of the world frowned on this and had him arrested and all of his Pokegirl's destroyed.

As the area showed Sukebe making the Pokegirl's and then being arrested and the girls being killed.

**It didn't take long before Sukebe broke free of prison and vowed to have his revenge so he created new Pokegirl's but this time they were made with the purpose of getting his revenge by attacking and killing humans.**

As the world changed again showing the girls attacking and killing and Typhonna attacking Africa

**During this time a virus was released into the world called the bloody flu. It didn't really kill that many people but it did have a side effect that caused a lot of trouble.......It made nearly every Human woman on the planet sterile.**

As it showed woman being told they could never have children.

**Then quite by accident a soldier found a Pokegirl who was injured and he helped her and she became very loyal to him. This caused many trials to test if other Pokegirl's could become loyal to the governments of the world and soon it was determined that they could.**

As it showed the world changing with tamers and Pokegirl's

By now everyone was looking at the Genjutsu in quite shock....of coarse no one was even able to move or speak in this Genjutsu but Kyu no matter how hard they tried.

**Now I will skip a whole bunch of boring shit and just get to the point, since most human woman became sterile the world population took a huge hit but luckily it was determined that Pokegirl's could still have children. All males born were human and a fraction of all females born were human. **

**Now I will skip to about 400 years ago. The number of actual female humans on the planet were dropping and the number of humans males with what is called blood curses and blood gifts which were increasing and nearly every human on the planet had at least some Pokegirl DNA in them which is when a scientist decided to do a controlled experiment to see if removing females away from the influence of Pokegirl's would perhaps allow them to return to being able to have children. He gathered a team and with the help of Pokegirl's created an set of island in the middle of the ocean away from the rest of the world and put a shield around it. **

**He then brought 3000 human males and 6000 females with little to no Pokegirl DNA in them and experimented on them and after years of research made a breakthrough that would allow females to once again have children however the blood gifts and the blood curses still remained and some of the Pokegirl influence still exist. The scientist then quickly had all those he changed to never mention a word about the Pokegirl world and all those who learned the truth was to be killed. He feared that if the rest of the world discovered what he had done they would kill all those he had changed because the world had become use to the Pokegirl's and also the way of life that revolved around them.**

**Those blood gifts and curses are what you have come to know as bloodlines and an example of Pokegirl influence still existing is the dog clan here in Konoha. **

**Now I will skip a little more because I am getting tired of talking. A little over a hundred years ago a man by the name of Uchiha Madara discovered the truth of Pokegirl's and he left the elemental nations and came back to main world of the pokegirl and he capture a Pokegirl and tamed her and then he returned here and used her to try to defeat the Shodaime Hokage at what you know as the valley of the end. Thats right, the Pokegirl was none other then the Kyuubi no Kitsune.**

At this everyone was wide eyed and several people were thinking about the possibility of getting a pokegirl.

**Now I know that sparked some of your interest but not all Pokegirl's are as strong as Kyuubi. In fact this particular Kyuubi had became so strong she actually reached the Legendary level and when a Pokegirl reaches this level she loses the ability to have children and she also quits aging. **

**Only about 1 percent of Pokegirl's ever reach the Legendary level. Anyways back on topic, after Madara lost he grew disgusted with the Kyuubi and so he sealed her in her Poke ball and put her in a cave and left her.**

**Now something you must realize. If a Pokegirl is not tamed every so often then she becomes feral and stars losing the ability to think straight. Kyuubi was inside her Poke ball for nearly 100 years slowly losing her ability to think and soon she reached the point where she could only think of one thing....to be tamed.**

**She broke free of her poke ball and returned to the village of her master to be tamed and then as all the adults in the village know the Yondaime sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi into a newborn child because he never knew that if he would have offered to tame Kyuubi or anyone for that matter would have offered to tame her she would have never of killed anyone.**

**Now you all must be wondering what was taming. The answer is simple. S.E.X. SEX. Taming to a pokegirl is nothing more then sex. Sukebe was a super pervert. If you don't believe me I can prove it. Look at how many males are perverts in this village. Isn't it a bit odd that there are so many that look for any reason to have sex. The reason is simple. Since the introduction of Pokegirl's to ensure the survival of humans tamers had to have harems as small as 6 on up. Male instincts had to adapt over time to handle these larger harems so now they have the need to have sex but since the woman have lost some of their more basic needs thanks to the experiments done on their ancestors they don't so now you have all these perverts to deal with.**

**Now I am sure all of the younger generation is trying to figure out if the Kyuubi was sealed into a child then who was it. The answer is simple. Who was the one child your parents told you to stay away from. Who do they beat, torture and try to kill. The answer is simple. Naruto Uzumaki. **

At this point Naruto appeared on the field as the world turned back to normal and Kyu said "And in case you can't figure it out. Since I am a Pokegirl and a Pokegirl was sealed into Naruto if you add 2 and 2 together you will figure out that I am the Kyuubi that attacked your village trying to find someone to tame me. The reason I am stable now is because after Naruto got my poke ball and released me from the seal I was sealed he tamed me for several hours at a time for the past month and girls...hes 9 inches long and hes a decent size thick as well and he knows how to use what hes got. Its a shame I lost nearly all my power being freed and now I am back to around a level 10 pokegirl but at least now I might be able to have kids again."

Naruto blew a bubble and said "Sorry to interrupt Kyu-chan but I don't feel like looking at all these people who have hated me all these years any longer. I just want to leave and start a new life where I can be happy and make my Pokegirl's happy."

Kyu smiled and ran up to him and jumped and Naruto caught her bridal style and they both began to walk out.

About 20 minutes later everyone lurched forward and the third said "Quickly ANBU, catch him. He can't escape to the outside world."

As everyone was looking around thinking over what they just heard several of the Gennin thought "_it can't be true, can it."_

Shikamaru sighed as he leaned back and felt something in his hand and he blinked and looked at it and thought "_so you knew I was still your friend even after I figured out the truth huh. Good luck Naruto and if any of them are worthy I might let them know how to escape this world. Right now its way to troublesome."_ as he sighed.

As the ANBU began to search the invasion began and Naruto and Kyu slipped out of Konoha and soon the elemental nations never to return going to start a new life in a new world.

The end

If I get enough reviews on this story I will make a second story about Pokegirl's starting with Naruto first arriving in the Pokeworld and his adventures there. If I do let me know if anyone you might like to see enter the pokeworld for a twist.


End file.
